Lost in the rain
by BJ30
Summary: During a camping trip with Dave, Simon and Alvin step outside to answer nature's call. Suddenly, they find themselves lost in a thunderstorm. Will they be able to make it back to Dave unharmed?  Rated T for some graphic content.
1. Chapter 1

Lost in the rain

Chapter One

"Okay you guys, that was a great show."

"Thanks, Dave. Can we go back home now? I'm tired!" exclaimed Alvin.

"Of course. You guys better get some rest. I've got a big surprise for you tomorrow."

Excited, the trio ran toward their bus and urged Dave to let them in. Once inside, they ran toward their seats.

"I thought you boys were tired?"

"Well not now, Dave! What's the surprise? Did you get a big statue of me?"

"No Alvin. Now listen, guys. You really need to get your rest. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

Dave took a seat as the trio of chipmunks stared out of the window. Alvin was constantly falling asleep, and only nudges from Simon kept him awake. Over the course of the next hour, both Simon and Alvin were asleep, while Theodore was wide awake and staring at the night sky.

When the group finally arrived at home, Dave carefully lifted Simon and Alvin up and carried them inside. Theodore went straight for his bed and fell asleep before Dave could even leave the room.

"Good night, boys."

When the morning came, Alvin rushed from the bedroom and into the kitchen, where he shouted for his brothers to join him. Alvin noticed that their suitcases were sitting by the back door. Nervously, Theodore approached Dave.

"Are you sending us away, Dave?"

"Of course not, Theodore! You're my boys. We are all going on a well deserved vacation."

The chipmunks cheered at the news. After months of shows and almost nonstop work, they were finally getting a break from it all.

"Where are we going, Dave? Anyplace fun?"

"How does a camping expedition in the wilderness sound?"

Simon chuckled nervously, and approached Dave.

"It sounds great. When do we leave?"

"Now. I already have everything ready. Get your bags and we'll be on our way."

Theodore smiled as he was helped into the car, while Simon and Alvin jumped inside. After pulling away from the house, Simon fell asleep, with his head resting on Alvin's shoulder. Not wanting to wake his brother, he kept still and looked out of the passing countryside.

"Are we there yet?" Theodore asked.

"We still have about another hour. I know you're anxious to get there, but relax."

Reluctantly, Theodore sat back in his seat as Simon finally woke from his nap. He noticed they were turning down a small road and into a parking lot. The chipmunks quickly removed their bags from the car and placed them on their backs.

"Here we are, guys. Let's get out there and get started. Make sure you do not get too far ahead or behind me. I don't want you getting lost."

The group followed Dave closely for several hundred feet before they turned down a narrow path.

"Dave, you do know this is not the trail, right?"

"Of course I know, Simon. Don't you worry. I know right where the main pathway out of here is."

Dave stopped after a solid ten minutes of walking and began setting up camp. Alvin looked around and took a deep breath of air.

"Ah.. the wild. No place quite like it. So different so spacious. So outside!"

"Well Alvin, that is why they call it 'wild'."

Theodore was the first to get his things unpacked and inside the tent. Being lazy, Alvin tipped his pack upside down and dumped everything into a corner. Simon sat his pack inside and went back outside to look around. He watched the birds flying around and listened to their chirping.

"Kinda reminds me of when we were still living outside. You remember those days, Theodore?"

"It was hard, Simon. We had tons of competition for food and we were nearly killed several times. I like living with Dave now. It's fun!"

"Agreed, Theo. That it is. Staying up late and getting to sing all we want. Life could not be better."

While Dave was busy gathering firewood, Alvin stared around the campsite, looking for some sort of food. Dave cautioned him to not venture too far, but Alvin reassured him that everything was just fine. Simon helped Theodore set up his blanket and retrieved his small bottle of water.

"Okay guys. Look at the skies. It looks like rain is on the way. Everybody inside the tent."

"Great. We're in the middle of nowhere and about to get rained on. At least we got a tent."

"And each other, Alvin." Theodore commented.

Alvin nodded and went inside.

"You guys want to tell some stories? Perhaps play some games?"

"I have a good story, Dave. Before we started living with you, we were gathering a few acorns. I had gotten one all the way to the top of the tree when I dropped it right onto Alvin's head."

"So that's what's wrong with him." Theodore laughed.

"Hey! That's not funny. It hurt really bad! Don't make me tell Dave the story about the time you peed yourself in your sleep, Simon."

Simon blushed and retreated to a corner of the tent. Alvin urged his brother to come back, but he stood still.

"Simon, Alvin was just kidding around. Come back here, please." Theodore begged.

Reluctantly Simon joined his brothers. Alvin gave him a hug and welcomed him back.

"Speaking of potty, I kinda have to go. I'll be right back."

"Ooh! I hafta go too!" Alvin said, jumping in place."

"All right, but hurry back you two."

Simon went behind a log with his brother a few feet away. A loud clap of thunder startled the duo, causing Simon to run and hug his brother. The two could feel heavy rain start to fall. Before they knew it, they were soaking wet. The rain was falling so hard that they could barely see in front of them.

"Alvin? I can't see the tent."

"Neither can I. Dave! Dave, can you hear me?"

"Alvin, he won't hear you in this weather. Besides, the tent is just ten feet that way." Simon pointed behind him.

Together, the duo ran to where Simon had pointed. After a minute, the two had still not found the tent. Panicked, Simon yelled for Dave and Theodore, with his brother joining in.

"Alvin, I'm scared. We're lost."

"Me too, Simon." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Alvin began to cry and hugged Simon. Simon tried to reassure him that everything would be okay, but he could not hold back tears of his own. Together, the two cried as rain continued to fall.

"Let's try and find a tree. It should help us get out of the rain."

Simon spotted a rather tall tree nearby and decided that it would make an adequate shelter. He watched as Alvin scampered up to a high branch before running up to join him.

"I hope Dave finds us soon. This is not fun."

"Well, he does have Theodore. That should help. Come on; let's get under that other branch and out of this rain."

It was a tight fit, but Alvin managed to squeeze in next to Simon. He then put his arm around Simon and hugged him. The rain slowed down a little bit, allowing them to se just how far they were off the ground.

"We'll be safe here, Alvin."

"I hope so, bro." Alvin gave his brother a small kiss on the cheek before lying down. "We should get some sleep. Tomorrow we have Dave to find."

Simon agreed and laid down next to his brother. Shivering from the cold and rain, Alvin pulled Simon in close.

"Uhh… Alvin? Now's not the time to get romantic."

"I'm trying to keep warm, not make out with you, Simon. If I was getting romantic, you'd know."

"How?"

Alvin smiled and gave his brother a big kiss on his lips.

"Ahh… I see. Well, goodnight."

Simon closed his eyes and fell asleep while his brother remained awake, staring at him. However, it did not take long for the chipmunk to feel tired and fall asleep himself.

Simon heard a bird chirping loudly, causing him to wake. The bird flew away as it saw Alvin sit up as well. The rain had stopped and the sun was already rising. Alvin began climbing down the tree and started searching for some food. Simon could hear something moving around in the thick grass just in front of Alvin.

"Don't move…. Something is watching us."

"Oh, you're just being paranoid Simon."

"No. There is something there, and it sounds hungry. Let's get out of here!"

As Simon pulled his brother away, a snake lunged out at them. Running as fast as they could, the chipmunks ran to the closest tree, hoping to get away. Alvin was the first to reach the tree, with Simon about two feet away. When Alvin looked down, he saw the snake strike at Simon. Simon yelped as the edge of the snake's mouth hit his back, but did not bite down. With his heart beating wildly, Simon joined his brother and embraced him. Together, they watched as the snake continued to slither away from them and out of sight.

"That was just too close. Now I know why I like living with Dave more than the wild. We don't have to worry about being eaten."

"Right. I think I'm going to munch on a leaf or something. I need something to eat!"

Alvin grabbed a leaf and bit into it, but quickly spat it out.

"Ugh… definitely not a cheese ball or toaster waffle, that's for sure. Simon? Are… are you okay?"

He looked over and noticed that his brother was crying again, and mumbling to himself. Alvin tapped him on the back, but all Simon did was take off his glasses and resume crying. Alvin sat down and hugged him, hoping to comfort him.

"Si… what is wrong?"

"We're lost, we're both hungry and I nearly got ate by a snake. That's what's wrong!"

"Sorry. I should have known."

Simon shared a hug with Alvin, and then went over to get Alvin's discarded leaf. After taking a bite, he turned back around to face Alvin.

"It might not be the best, but we have to eat something. It's either that or die of hunger."

Reluctantly, Alvin got another leaf and started nibbling on it. Simon smiled as his brother finished his snack and sat next to him. With just a small bit of his leaf left, Simon tossed it aside.

"You know, even though we're away from Dave and Theodore, spending time alone is almost worth it."

"I was thinking that as well. Come here, Si."

Simon slid over next to Alvin and stared at him. Before he could say anything Alvin slipped in a kiss.

"Oohh… you little devil! Uh… is that all?"

Simon was surprised as Alvin got even closer and the duo locked lips again. Alvin sneaked his tongue into Simon, causing him to giggle. When Alvin finally broke the kiss, Simon laid down, with his head near Alvin's feet.

"You are the best bro ever, Alvin."

"Thanks. So are you."

Simon stood up and began walking back toward the middle of the tree. His right foot slipped, causing him to fall over. Before he could stand back up, he tripped again. This time, he slipped sideways and toward the edge of the branch.

"Simon!" Alvin yelled, seeing his brother fall.

As he ran over, Alvin noticed Simon had a tight grip on the bark of the tree. He reached down and asked Simon to take his hand.

"Don't worry, bro. I'll pull you back up."

Simon reached up and grabbed hold of his brother. With his hands still wet from the damp bark, Simon felt his grip slipping. Desperate, he grabbed hold with the other hand as well.

"Pull me up, Alvin! I can't hang on forever."

"I'm doing my best, Simon."

"I know. Now let's get me back up."

Alvin pulled as hard as he could, managing to pull Simon up an inch or two. Simon tried to dig his legs into the tree, but he could not get a grip on the wood. Alvin pulled frantically as he felt Simon starting to slip again. Suddenly, Simon's left hand slipped out.

"Alvin! Please…" Simon uttered as he could feel his other hand starting to slip out of Alvin's grasp.

When Alvin pulled again, Simon's hand slipped out. Alvin yelled as he watched his brother fall onto a lower branch and tumble off of that, hitting the ground. Scared, Alvin bolted down the tree and to his brother's side.

"Simon? Simon! Come on, bro. Talk to me…."

Simon was unresponsive. Alvin put his ear to Simon's chest but could not hear his heartbeat, nor could he hear him breathing. Simon buried his face into Simon's chest and began to cry.

"Oh, Simon… Wake up. Theodore needs you. I need you!"

Alvin spotted Simon's broken glasses next to him and placed him on his brother's face. He then leaned forward and gave his brother one more kiss.

"I love you, Simon. I always will."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Alvin started crying again, and held onto Simon's hand. As he kissed it, he could hear voices coming through the woods.

"Hello? Who's there? Help me!"

"Alvin? Is that you?" Theodore said as he ran from behind a tree.

"It is you! Wait… what's wrong with Simon?"

Alvin managed to dry his tears long enough to talk to his brother.

"He fell from the tree… and he … he.. he's dead!"

Theodore began to cry and hugged his brother. An idea then came to his head. Theodore let go of Alvin and rushed over to Simon.

"I have an idea. I saw this on tv once. This one guy saved another person's life. Let me try it!"

Alvin watched as Theodore placed both of his hands onto Simon's chest and pushed down as hard as he could.

"Theo? What on earth are you doing?"

"Trying to save our brother, that's what. Now just watch…"

Alvin took a seat, but quickly stood back up as Theodore placed his mouth onto Simon's. Theodore exhaled, hoping to revive Simon. He tried again, but was not getting any response.

"Theo, it was a good try but let's face it. Simon is gone!"

"No! I'm not giving up and neither should you. Simon wouldn't want us to give up."

Theodore spent the next five minutes repeating the process again. In between bouts of crying, Alvin thought he saw Simon's hand twitch. Theodore placed his ear to Simon's chest and quickly turned to Alvin.

"Alvin! I hear his heart! Come on, Simon. Breathe for me. Please!"

Theodore again placed his mouth to Simon's and exhaled. This time, Theodore could see his brother's chest rise and fall as he started to breathe again. Alvin nervously waited for Simon to come to, hoping that he would not simply perish again.

"Ughhh…."

"Huh? Did you say something, Simon?"

"Ugh….. Theo…"

"He did! Alvin, Simon's alive! We did it. He's alive!"

Theodore rushed over and hugged his brother. Still not fully conscious, Simon mumbled to him.

"Huh? Say that again, Simon?"

"Lo…. I lov….. love you, Theo…"

"Come on, Alvin. Let's get him to safety."

"You mean back to camp?"

Theodore stared at the ground, then back to his brother.

"I have no idea where camp is. I went out looking for you after Dave fell asleep. I spent the night soaking wet up in a tree all alone with a noisy squirrel."

Together, they lifted Simon up and started carrying him toward a small creek. Alvin got a drink of water while Theodore was busy trying to get Simon to take a drink of his own.

"Come on, Simon. You have to get something to drink."

"Why… does my … arm hurt?

"Probably because you broke it falling from that tree." Alvin commented.

"I fell from a tree?" Simon asked, becoming even more conscious.

"Yes. I tried so hard to pull you back up but I just couldn't do it. I'm so sorry, Simon."

"Oh, don't… don't be. Could you tell me what happened again?"

"Of course. I had just kissed you when you stood up and started walk toward the middle of the tree. That's when you fell. I tried pulling you up but my hand slipped. When I got to you, you were dead."

"I died? How am I alive now? Unless, you two are dead as well."

"No, you are alive. Thanks to Theodore. He saved you."

"You did? Thanks…"

Theodore gave his brother a hug.

"I'm just happy you are alive, Simon. I love you so much."

"As do I, Theo."

The trio's ears perked as they all heard a familiar voice in the distance.

"Hello? Dave, is that you?"

"Yes. Boys, where are you?

"Over here, Dave. Follow the sound of my voice."

The chipmunks waited for Dave to come into view. When he did, Alvin jumped up and ran for him, with Theodore close behind.

"Simon? Are you coming? Dave asked.

"Simon had an accident, Dave. He fell from the tree. He has a broken arm and probably several others as well. Can you carry him home?"

"Of course. Boys, I apologize for taking you out here. I knew it was going to rain, but not that bad."

Simon stood up and managed to walk over to Dave.

"Don't be sorry. You didn't know things would get this bad. Can we just go home now? I am really sore."

"Of course, Simon. Firstly, we need to get you to the doctor and get those broken bones fixed. Theodore, I want you and Alvin to hold onto Simon while I get him to the doctor."

Dave gently held onto Simon while Theodore and Alvin walked beside him. To their surprise, Dave had already gathered their things and placed them back into the car. Alvin jumped inside and held onto Simon's hand as Dave lowered him into the seat. Theodore took hold of Simon's other hand as Dave fastened his seatbelt and began to drive away from the campsite. While Alvin couldn't help but feel guilty about Simon's condition, he knew that soon enough his brother would be just fine and back to his normal self

**END**


End file.
